The Dragon Warrior
by Nickhf123
Summary: Spike finds a strange orb which sends him into a different dimension. He must face new threats and adapt to his new home. Will Spike be strong enough to face these new threats? or will he not be strong enough.
1. Chapter 1: The orb

**The orb**

Spike was cleaning the tree house than an amazing thing happened he found an orb laying on the ground right next to Twilight's bed it looked to be about 3 inches wide he took a closer look at it than a thing poped into his mind, "Maybe I can give these to Rarity?" Spike looked at it again than Instantly, the sphere changed, taking on a much darker color, and emitting a small burst of energy, which pushed Spike away from it and smashed him into the headboard which dazed him slightly.

"Ugh…Twilight, is this something to do with you?" He mumbled.

"Slowly, the sphere began to grow, expanding outwards and beginning to advance up the bed towards where Spike was lying. As it did this something began to exert a force on Spike and small objects from around the room began to shake violently before moving straight toward the sphere.

"Twilight?" Spike asked, his voice getting slightly louder.

The sphere continued to grow in both size and as it did so the force it was exerting on everything else grew as well. Grabbing hold of the Headboard Spike held on for dear life as his feet was being pulled towards the energy.

"TWILIGHT!" He screamed, now very terrified, now beginning to lose his grip on the headboard

"Ugh…what is it Spike?" Came the voice of Twilight from a few rooms over.

"HELP!" He screamed, his claws scraping deep furrows into the dark wood as he was pulled harder by the invisible force.

"Hold on!" She shouted before a crash was heard around the house and emanating from Twilights room.

"NOOOOO!" He screamed. Finally losing his grip on the bed as the wood splintered under his claws.

Flying backwards through the air, he desperately tried to grab onto anything he could but for once his claws were working against him as everything he tried to grab ripped under his grip.

As soon as his feet touched the energy, a burning sensation travelled up his body, as smaller tendrils of energy moved up his body now it engulfing him fully before with a final last scream he was dragged into the ball of energy disappearing from the room.

A moment later, Twilight burst into the room just in time to see a small white ball fade from existence at the very end of her bed.

"Spike?" She asked uncertainly. Now she looked everywhere around the room.

Darting around the room she took in every aspect of the room including the large amount of new bits of stuff around the floor ranging from a few pencils to whole notebooks worth of parchment.

"Spike?!" She shouted, tears started to form in her eyes. "Spike answer me!"

When there was no reply, tears began to appear in larger numbers in her eyes. Quickly, she ran out of the room now checking the whole library for something, anything that could help her in her time of need. Finding nothing and with tears freely flowing down her. She than sprinted for the door than teleporting a second before she hit it and materialising on the other side.

Stepping back from the door she stared up at the tree. From the outside it looked exactly how it always looked. No damage noticeable, no magical residue floating around it just nothing.

"Spike?" She uttered mindlessly.

She thought about that for a moment, stunned. Sluggish. Than suddenly a thought hit her and instantly she decided on her next course of action.

"Taking off at a sprint, her horn lit up, and she covered herself in a purple aura, casting her cloudwalker spell, and continuing running, before disappearing in a soft pop.

Reappearing again, she found herself on Rainbow Dash's porch. Not wasting time with knocking she teleported into the house sprinting up to Rainbows room and shaking the Pegasus awake.

"Rainbow! My library! Now!" She screamed before vanishing once again.

A few miles away, Twilight reappeared directly outside of Applejacks bedroom, before repeating the process she had done with Rainbow.

Twilight repeated the process three more times before rematerializing outside of her library now waiting for her friends.

Spike may have disappeared but she was not going to give up looking and she would tear the world in two before she gave up on Spike.

**Will guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story and sorry if you thought the first chapter was to short but if you have any questions ask me. I am also sorry for discontinuing Goku meets Equestria but I hope these story will turn out better than that one.**


	2. Chapter 2: Farwell Old Friend

**Farwell Old Friend**

Twilight and her friends has been searching for Spike for over three weeks and to no avail. They all agreed it was best to stop searching since they were getting no clues. Now they are going to have a funeral for him and for all he has done for them. When the funeral was about to begin a good portion of all the ponies waited there until it started.

Twilight stood in silence with the other princesses of Equestria and her friends. Behind her stood the rest of Twilight's family, Shining Armour at the front with her parents just beside him. Another few tears rolled down Twilight's chin as she saw where Spike should have been standing and for the briefest of moments Twilight thought she saw him before the apparition faded along with her horn. Turning around Twilight looked on mournfully her surroundings refusing to look directly in front of her.

She was standing in the Ponyville library the one she had renamed as Spike's library but the books had all been covered up with black fabric, interlaced with dark emeralds, courtesy of Rarity, who was also crying. In fact now Twilight looked around everypony had tears in their eyes whether they were running down their chins or not.

Finally, Twilight let her eyes fall on the object just in front of her. It was a small brown casket, the wood inlaid with purple and green swirls. On top of the casket stood a photo of her pseudo-brother and just the sight of it almost made Twilight burst into a full blown sobbing fest again. Stepping forward, Twilight turned to face the gathered ponies to make a speech.

"Spike, was a friend to all." She said, forcing herself not to sob or sniff as she did her number one assistant justice in his leaving the world. "Out of all of us he was the only one who embodied five of our elements and given the chance I am sure he would have mastered mine as well. If you want to remember Spike in the years to come remember this. Spike the dragon was unique amongst his species. He alone was loyal to anything other than his own desires he was generous to a fault and he laughed at others humour not their pain. He was honest when it mattered and he was beyond kind. Remember Spike as the dragon that all others should look to."

Standing back Twilight glanced over at Celestia, Luna and Cadence, all of whom were silently crying. Nodding, each one of them illuminated their own horn and surrounded the empty casket in their combined magic. Twilight gently levitated the picture off and stood it beside some lit candles before turning to face the casket and adding her magic to the other three Alicorns.

Slowly, all three Alicorns and Twilight marched out of the library being met by a specifically organised deluge of rain courtesy of Rainbow Dash and a letter of intervention from Celestia. Walking through the town the ponies of Ponyville flocked onto the streets wishing to pay their respects to the funeral procession.

By the time they had reached the hill that they had decided upon they had already amassed a large crowd who followed the four princesses in silence. Stopping, Twilight looked down at the hole in the earth and sighed. This was going to be his final resting place.

As the Alicorns began to lower the casket into the hole, Luna began to speak softly yet somehow could be heard clearly by everypony even over the rain.

I cannot say, and I will not say,

that he is dead, he is just away.

With a cheery smile, and a wave of hand,

he has wandered into an unknown land,

and left us dreaming, how very fair,

its needs must be, since he lingers there.

Waiting to return.

As Luna finished speaking the Casket reached the bottom of the hole. As the other Alicorns stopped the glow around their horns Twilight kept hers going looking over at a large pile of dirt. Surrounding it in her magic she quickly picked it up before softly placing it atop the casket smoothing it over so that the bare earth and the grass were perfectly even. Casting a quick spell Twilight assured that no grass would ever spread onto the graves before nodding to Fluttershy.

The timid butter yellow Pegasus moved forward and slowly knelt down scraping away a small patch of earth and placing a single flower in the hole before packing the earth back in around it.

"Rest Spike." She sobbed softly, before returning to the crowd.

At this, Applejack and Rainbow moved forward holding a large slab of polished obsidian between them. They were struggling and panting as they placed it at the head of the grave but had refused to let Twilight take it from them wanting to do their part for the funeral.

Finally Pinkie Pie moved forward and untied the single black balloon from her hoof reattaching it to the headstone before moving back while having tears in her eyes.

Moving forward again, Twilight addressed the crowd.

"Here lies Spike. A friend to all, a brother, and the best assistant a Unicorn could ask for."

**Will I hope everyone enjoyed these chapter and I also hope you guys keep reading it. Tell me what you think of it so far so I can get a better idea of what I need to do if you think something needs to be fixed or just want to give me there thoughts on these story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3: A New home

**A New home**

Goku was training about a mile away from his house. He had done one thousand sit-ups than he stopped after he felt something strange. "What am I sensing? it's very faint." No sooner than he said those words, then the thing they had sensed arrived. Right in front of him, a glowing sphere of light appeared spreading out and encompassing all things around it in its glorious light. Slowly the light began to fade and Goku approached its epicenter, his eyes alighting on a small crater that had been formed in the floor and more importantly the tiny creature that lay within. Goku grabbed Spike and went back to his house. When Goku got there he laid Spike on a spare bed. Chi-Chi didn't like the idea of an unknown creature on there bed much less in there house. Spike slowly cracked his eyes open, groaning in pain as he tried to raise his right arm slightly and dislodged what felt like small pieces of debris from it. Eventually his vision began to actually focus and he looked around, staring at the odd shape of a biped.

"Twilight?" He groaned. "Why is there a Minotaur in our house?" After saying those few words. The creature spoke something in an unintelligible slur and snapped Spike out of his stupor. His eyes finally came into full focus, locking onto the creature that spoke. Instantly, he was on edge, scrambling about and managing to get out of the bed. "Buh…ah…wha" Spike stammered, freezing up as the creature looked down at him. "Hello, do you understand me?" The small creature didn't move a muscle, his eyes staying glued onto these strange creature. "What is your name and the name of your species? Goku asked.

"Spike." Said nervously. "Dragon."

"You seem afraid just lighten up." Goku told Spike. "If it makes you feel better, my name is Goku and I am a human."

"Where did you come from?" Goku asked.

"Equestria." Spike said slowly.

"Equestria? I've never heard of that place before" Goku told Spike.

"You have never heard of Equestria? Where am I?" Spike asked Goku.

"Will your on Earth of course." Goku told Spike.

"No that can't be...Twilight...Everyone."

His friends didn't know where he was.

He didn't know where he was.

He had no idea how to get home.

He was alone.

With this thought dominating his mind he suddenly realized how tired he was and slowly slipped into a dreamless sleep.

"Guess he needs more rest." Goku whispered to himself.

Spike began to wake up again. He looked out one of the window to find it dark outside. "Was it just a bad dream?" Spike wondered. His hopes dropped when he examined some of the surrounding area. Something else caught his attention he looked back out of the window to see a blue beam going straight toward the sky. "What was that?" Spike whispered to himself. He began to get up quietly walk over to the door to open it. He managed to get outside without being detected now he headed straight toward the blue beam he saw earlier. When he got there he found the same man he talked to earlier. He hid behind a tree to see what Goku was doing than he heard a word. "Kamehameha!" Goku yelled out. A blue energy came out of his cuffed hands and went straight toward the skies again. "WOW!" Spike yelled out at the top of his lungs. That got Goku's attention, "Your finally awake." Goku said. Spike moved away from the tree to walk toward Goku. "What was that?" Spike asked goku. "It is one of my techniques want to learn it?"

"Sure." Spike said to Goku.

"Ok but first I need you to learn how to use ki." Goku told Spike. "First open your palm than try to form a ball of ki." Goku than demonstrated the technique to Spike. "Ok you try now Spike." Goku told Spike. Spike crunched his face up trying to empty his mind of everything but his hand. Extending his hand outwards he pushed with his mind, imagining the ball of energy before opening his eyes only to find he has yet to form a ball of ki.

"Nice try but try it again but these time just think of that one area." Goku told Spike. Again, Spike tried to form the ball of energy, this time just imagining it forming in his hand but being met with the same result. For almost an hour, Spike tried to form the ball of energy but being met with nothing but an annoyed sigh as he didn't find any success. Once again Spike closed his eyes and imagined the familiar blue aura surrounding and forming the ball of energy before watching it disappear. Opening his eyes he smiled, as he watched the ball of energy in his hands before disappearing.

"Congrats Spike but that was the first step to learning how to use ki." Goku told Spike.

"I...actually...did...it." Spike said before falling down into another sleep.

"Will let's get going before Chi-Chi gets mad at me for staying up to late." Goku than grabbed Spike and went back to his house. Goku laid Spike down on the spare bed again and he went back into his room quietly to get inside the bed before Chi-Chi heard anything.

**Will that was a very tricky chapter to make and I'm not completely satisfied with how it came out but not every chapter will be perfect. Before I leave should I include power levels in this story just for fun and so you guys would have a better idea of how strong I'm making these characters. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Arrival Of Raditz

**The Arrival Of Raditz**

It was a rather peaceful day. The sky was coated with a beautiful blue and the atmosphere was filled with white puffy clouds. The sun wasn't anywhere in sight and for some that was a relief for the sun's heat this past week was on the verge of bordering unbearable and to get a day of no sun and simply a cool, not-too-windy day instead left very little complaints among the inhabitants of Earth.

Unfortunately this rather peaceful day wouldn't turn out that way for everyone...

A well-built man stepped out of a round white space pod that just crashed into the grounds of Earth approximately a minute ago. He was tall and contained the most unusual long black spiky hair that one would certainly label as abnormal. Unfortunately that wouldn't be the only thing deemed as abnormal for the length of this particular man's hair was certainly extraordinary. The man's long hair went to his knees probably even longer than that if such a thing was possible.

His face was clouded with confidence and a strong air of determination seemed to cling to him as he scanned the area which happened to be a plain grassy field similar in appearance to a clearing with a peculiar device attached to his face eemingly searching something in particular. A strange looking appendage could be spotted as well which one would best identify as an tail and was firmly wrapped around the owner's waist. As for his clothes it consisted of some type of armor that appeared to be consisted of two colors known as brown and black.

The man's eyes finally fixated on a direction as his scouter locked on a few power levels not too far away.

"Pathetic." he muttered as he proceeded to take off in the direction of what his scouter deemed was closest only to be interrupted by a voice.

"Hey! Who are you?!" A short, plump man with glasses and a pitchfork in his hand called out suddenly, a lever-action rifle in his possession. The short, plump man had black hair, and a pair of blue overalls on with what appeared to be a plaid yellow shirt containing black horizontal and vertical lines.

The farmer had been minding his own business when he noticed something descending from the sky and into his field at incredible speeds and he had immediately got into his truck to go check it out. However what he found when he arrived on site he was not prepared for; for he had found himself staring down at a rather large crater with a weird looking pod of some sort and moments later he saw a strange looking man emerge from the pod.

Raditz raised an eyebrow simply smirking at the farmer in silence as he lifted a hand to press a button the device attached to his face.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" The farmer insisted, not quite sure what the person in front of him was doing.

"Tch. A power level of 5? Is this worthless planet drenched with weaklings?"

The farmer shot him a confused looked unsure of what he was talking about but quickly dismissed it. Deeming it best to be safe than sorry, the farmer positioned his gun and fired a shot only to see his target seemingly catch it.

The overall wearing man didn't know what hit him when Raditz suddenly flicked the bullet back at him, and going through his stomach, killing the farmer in the blink of an eye.

Raditz peered down at the motionless man for a moment, a smirk on his features before proceeding to return to what he was sent here to here to do in the first place. Not wasting another second he clicked a button on his scouter with his left hand and waited as it tracked down the power level his scouter detected earlier before taking off in that direction.

(Scene Change)

"Hi, everyone!" Goku greeted cheerily as he, along with a young boy and his student Spike entered the Kame house, home of the turtle hermit himself.

Goku had planned for his son and Spike to meet a few of his friends today and decided to head over to Kame house; he hadn't seen any of his friends in a while. Luckily Chi-Chi whom was against him introducing their son to his friends at first had finally relented at a little of pleading and he couldn't be happier.

Master Roshi and Bulma looked up from what they were doing, surprised to hear an all-too-familiar voice after such a long time. Master Roshi was first to speak. "Why hello Goku. "

"Hey, Master Roshi." Goku responded, before shortly questioning afterwards, "where's Krillin?" The black-haired Saiyan's onyx eyes were already searching for his life-long best friend.

"He took a trip to the bathroom, he'll be out in a minute. " Master Roshi replied.

Goku nodded. "Ohh."

"Hey, Goku," Bulma called out suddenly, causing Goku's attention to now be fixated on her, "who's the two kids?" the blue-haired woman inquired curiously. She hadn't noticed the kids at first since they seemingly lost in Goku's shadow but now that she had noticed them, she was beyond curious as to who they were and especially toward Spike.

Goku looked down before smiling, as if suddenly remembering that Gohan was with them. "Oh! This is my son, Gohan and my student, Spike"

"Wow, time sure has went by fast." Master Roshi stated, observing the young boys now that it has been called to his attention.

"Yeah," agreed Bulma, "You can sure say that again. I noticed that your son has a dragon ball on his hat, too. "

"Yep." Goku answered. "He sure does."

Bulma squatted down in front of Gohan once she reached him. "Hey kid, my name's Bulma. How old are you?"

Gohan shyly peeked from behind his dad's pants leg before timidly raising up four fingers, "I'm four."

Bulma smiled lightly. "And just what do you want to be when you get older, kid?"

"I want to be a scholar. " Gohan declared proudly.

Bulma looked at Gohan stunned, not quite sure of what to say, "A scholar?" she repeated. Yep. That was definitely Chi-Chi's doing, but she supposed she couldn't blame the black-haired woman. Her husband, after all, wasn't exactly the...brightest around.

Gohan merely nodded "Yes ma'am. "

(Scene Change )

"If you don't know where Kakarot is then you're wasting my time." Raditz stated irritably his arms crossed over his broad chest as he stared at the Namekian in front of him with a look of disinterest and mild irritation. It turned out that the power level he detected wasn't who he was looking for but the Namekian was being rather difficult and far from cooperative.

Piccolo scoffed, "If it's a fight you're after with Goku, then fine, but don't dismiss me as if I were insignificant."

Raditz laughed as if Piccolo had told him the most funniest thing in the universe. This fool was telling him of all people what to do and who the hell was this Goku? He could have sworn he stated Kakarott but that wasn't important at the moment. "Or what?" He challenged. "What will you do? Your power level is nothing compared to mine."

Piccolo growled before firing a blast at Raditz. How dare he talk to him like that?

Raditz smirked once the debris and smoke from Piccolo's attack cleared, "It seems that it's my turn now."

Piccolo gasped in shock before recovering quickly and then sliding into his fighting stance. His eyes were wide and if one looked closely enough one would be able to see small beads of sweat forming.

Just as Raditz was about to attack his scouter beeped indicating that the second and last strongest power level this planet contained, wasn't that far away. He smirked before taking off to the air, "You got lucky."

Piccolo scoffed, but said nothing. Instead he exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding in and watched as Raditz took off somewhat relieved.

(Scene Change )

"This should be him. After all, this is the only strongest power level his scouter picked up besides that Namekian," he said aloud to no one in particular.

With that said Raditz picked up his speed, following the directions his scouter provided him.

He scoffed as he flew over several people, "Kakarot should have already wiped these weaklings out. It's looks like he didn't follow through with his mission after all."

He then clicked his scouter again, "I should be there in about 20 more miles."

A few minutes later.

Raditz floated above the small, spacious island before quickly checking his scouter and confirming that this was indeed where the power level was located. He then descended on the island, capturing the attention of an old man, a bald-headed midget, a woman with blue hair, a creature that looked nothing like them, and finally Kakarot, the latter appearing to be preparing to depart.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Someone called out to him but he paid them no attention.

Raditz saw a short, bald-headed man approach him out the corner of his eyes but Raditz simply ignored him deeming him insignificant, his attention focused solely on his younger brother, "Kakarot! Explain yourself! Why are these pathetic weaklings still alive?"

Goku looked at Raditz in confusion. "What? My name's Goku, not Kakarot! And what do you mean pathetic weaklings? I hope you're not talking about the people of Earth!"

Raditz looked at Goku in disgust. "What the hell Kakarot, stop this foolishness at once! You're mission was to eliminate everyone, why haven't you carried out your mission?!"

"For the last time, my name is Goku! And I would never harm the people of earth! My job is to protect them not kill them! I don't know where you came from,but I think you better leave before I make you!"

Raditz looked at Goku in shock, "Stop acting like a Moron! Did you fall on your head? And where is your tail?! You're a Saiyan for goodness sake!"

"Huh? Oh I cut it off. Why does it matter? And I'm not a Saiyan or whatever that is, I'm an Earthling."

He chuckled bitterly, "Are you insane?! I'm certain you fell on your damn head now!"

Goku started to speak again but Master Roshi spoke up first, "Actually Goku you're grandfather, Gohan did mention he found you in a weird space pod years back and took you in his care. So technically you're not human. Your grandfather mentioned that you were quite a handful until you fell and had an accident on your head one day. He said he was surprised you even survived but from then on you were the kindest gentlest kid he ever known."

"Well that doesn't matter." Raditz cut in. "I suppose it's not too late to carry out your mission. You are my younger brother and a Saiyan after all and our race is on the verge of extinction so perhaps it can be overlooked. We Saiyans _clean_ off planets to sell for profit and even though you didn't _clean_ off this planet you can make up for it with other ones. Join me and get away from these weaklings."

Krillin approached closer seemingly having enough of this whole exchange. Just who did this guy think he was, claiming to be Goku's brother? "Hey! I believe he's already said you should leave. Perhaps you need to be escorted."

"Krillin! Don't!" Goku shouted.

Krillin ignored Goku's plea, still approaching Raditz. Raditz smirked before revealing his tail and smacking Krillin with it sending him flying backwards without much effort.

Goku growled as he subtly tried to push Gohan towards Bulma but unfortunately for him his son didn't seem to want to move. Luckily Bulma had caught on and began assisting him. "I think you better leave. Whether I'm a Saiyan or not, I refuse to harm innocent people."

Raditz rolled his eyes trying to refrain from losing his patience but his brother was making it complicated. "Think about this."

Goku cut him off, " I have and my answer is final."

"Fine." Raditz stated unfolding his arms. He had enough of this, and he didn't have time to fool around. "Then I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

"Fine." Goku spat back.

He raised an eyebrow finally noticing a small boy behind his brother's leg. It didn't the long-haired Saiyan to put two and two together. "Kakarot is that kid yours?"

Goku pushed Gohan further towards Bulma. "No." He denied. "Now leave."

Raditz smirked as an idea suddenly came to mind proceeding to walk towards his younger brother, his tail lashing back and forth behind him. "You can't fool me it seems as if I have a nephew. "

"Stay back or you'll regret it!" Goku yelled out, prepared to launch at Raditz at any moment now if he showed any indicators of harming his son or friends.

Raditz kept walking and Goku charged at him, "Stay away!"

Raditz said nothing in response instead he delivered a painful knee to Goku's stomach before snatching up his nephew causing him to cry out in protest as a result. "Slaughter a 100 people by tomorrow and maybe then I can give you back your son."

Goku groaned in pain as he watched Raditz take off with his only son.

**Will guys I enjoyed making this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it to. I also appreciate the kind reviews you guys have been giving me I really do appreciate it. Now maybe a few of you are asking yourself why didn't Spike play a role in this chapter? Will Spike didn't won't to interfere and it was to late to save Gohan since Raditz immediately grabbed Gohan before he had anytime to react. Spike will play a role next chapter**.


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle Against Raditz

** The battle against Raditz**

Raditz expertly descended from the skies, landing within half a mile away from his space pod, still holding onto a wailing Gohan. The damn kid wouldn't shut the hell up the whole flight back and as annoying as it was to put up with it was probably the only way to get his brother back to his senses. They needed as many Saiyans as possible if they wanted to overthrow Frieza one day plus due to a certain occurence involving the end of his home planet, the Saiyan race was nearly extinct save for a few of them so if his pathetic excuse of a Saiyan of a brother could clean up his act then their chances of getting rid of Frieza would increase.

Raditz scrunched up his face in annoyance getting tired of hearing his nephew's continous wails. Without a moment's hestitation Raditz harshly threw Gohan into his space pod, effectively muffling Gohan's crying. Once Gohan was in the space pod Raditz crossed his arms over his broad chest and waited patiently. He could only hope that Kakarot would do as he said. If not then he was afraid his brother wouldn't be seeing his son again. Perhaps, he could even take the brat back with him.

From the looks of things the kid could use some toughening up. He probably didn't even know about his Saiyan heritage seeing as his damn moron of a father didn't even know he was a Saiyan himself. The fool thought he was an Earthling.

This backwater planet should have been empty, all other inhabitants killed and dead already. If his brother could kill a hundred people by tomorrow then maybe there was hope for him after all. But even so he seriously doubted Kakarot had the audacity to do it. This planet has made him too soft, he became too soft. What a shame. He, Vegeta, and Nappa could use another comrade. If only he accepted his offer the first time then he wouldn't be in this mess to begin with.

Kakarot had no one to blame but himself.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when his scouter went off, signaling that two power levels were heading his way at incredible speeds. Why am I not surprised, Raditz thought to himself, smirking as he watched Kakarot and the Namekian also the strange dragon creature descend and land not too far away from him. "Well, well," he began mockingly. look who we have here. If it isn't my brother, Kakarot, and it seems as if he brought two friends along as well."

"We're not here for games Raditz! Now tell me where my son is!" Goku demanded.

"You have nothing to worry about." Raditz answered calmly, as if Goku had no reason to be upset. "My nephew is safe for now, but I highly suggest you kill a hundred people if you want your son back."

Goku let out a low growl, "And you say you're my brother?! Something must be terribly wrong because any brother of mine that hunt and kill people like animals is no brother of mine!"

Raditz scowled. "Just as I suspected you're soft."

"I hate to ruin the family reunion," Piccolo interrupted impatiently, grasping his white cape and turban, "but we did come here for a reason, _right_ Goku?"

"Right!" Goku than removed all his weighted clothes than turned his head back to Raditz staring at his older brother with nothing but pure determination. "You're going down!"

"Hmm there power level has gone up to 400 put that other one is around 170." Raditz thought.

Raditz threw his head back, his shoulders moving up and down as he laughed boisterously. And here he thought his brother couldn't get any more hopeless. Apparently he was mistaken. "Don't be delusional Kakarot."

Raditz watched as his younger brother charged at him with a battle cry and than began throwing multiple attacks at him ranging from punches to kicks.

Raditz dodged all of Goku's attacks skillfully with ease and sent a couple of swift punches at his brother causing Goku to scream in pain each time one of his punches made contact.

Piccolo and Spike then stepped in charging at Raditz and fighting along side with Goku. Despite their efforts however neither of trio were lasting long, forcing Piccolo, Goku, and Spike to quickly realize that unless they came up with something if anything then they stood no chance of defeating the ridiculously long-haired Saiyan. It was as if no matter what they did their attempts proved to be futile and that statement proved to be true every time Raditz easily countered or deflected their attacks as if it was nothing even when all of them attempted to take him on simultaneously.

"You don't seem to value your life, Namekian."

Raditz sent Piccolo flying backwards with a blast, a blast so powerful that it shredded Piccolo's arm. He smirked at the sight obviously pleased with the damage he dished out before turning his attention back to his brother, "All of this could have been avoided if you just listened," mocked Raditz as he continued to fight his brother before suddenly delivering a hard kick towards Goku sending him flying back as well due to the force of his kick.

Goku panted heavily as he staggered up determined to win. He'd get his son back at all costs. He wouldn't let Raditz attain victory brother or not, he had to be defeated. And with that thought in mind Goku was prepared to charge again but halted his movements when he heard Piccolo call his name.

"Huh? What is it?" Goku answered.

"I have a plan. I have an attack that can end him now but you and that other guy have to keep him busy for five minutes.

Goku nodded, "Okay. Got it." Five minutes he reminded himself mentally. All he had to do was keep him occupied for five minutes and then this would all come to an end.

Goku and Spike charged at Raditz again. Both of them started to attack Raditz as they reached Goku's older brother though it was needless to say that it was mostly one-sided on Goku's and Spike's part, both of them was well aware that'd it be one-sided but they refused to back down. His son was counting on him, and he wouldn't let him down. So if that meant that he had to engage Raditz in a battle he had no chance of winning at the moment then so be it. He had all of his faith in Piccolo's plan.

Not even two minutes later after the spiky-haired Saiyan's resoultion, Raditz easily overpowered them ultimately worsening there condition. But Goku and Spike in a desperate need to buy time, suddenly held out both of there hands and positioned them, a blue orb beginning to come to life. "Kamehameha." Both of them said together.

The long-haired Saiyan jolted back, startled at such a display, his eyes wide. How was that even possible? That amount ki coming from there combined attack. His scouter beeped detecting the same thing happening with the Namekian. He immediately turned his attention towards Piccolo and growled. "Damn it! He could do it too?"

Raditz was just about to launch at Piccolo, seemingly forgetting about his brother's and his friend earlier display but Goku and Spike whom had been preparing there attack the whole time fired the Kamehameha wave seizing the opportunity of Raditz being distracted.

Raditz cursed when he saw Goku's and Spike's attack approaching and quickly realizing that he wouldn't be able to run from it, held out his hands, nullifying the attack once it came close enough. Damn, he thought to himself he couldn't get distracted like that again. With that said he then fired a blast of his own, hitting both of them dead on and severely wounding them as a result.

The older brother of Goku stalked towards them in order to finish them off but was interrupted, "SPECIAL BEAM CANON!"

Raditz mentally chastised himself just barely dodging Piccolo's attack; for the attack hit his shoulder pads and injured his shoulder. "Damn it! That was the second time! I'm going to kill you!" he yelled angrily as he prepared to launch at Piccolo.

Goku quickly grabbed his tail seizing yet another opportunity. "Piccolo!" Goku shouted loudly. "Do it again!"

Raditz eyes widened in fear. If he got hit with that then it was over for him! And damn it he wasn't ready to die yet! "No, wait! I'll change my ways!"

"Don't fall for it! It's a trick!" Piccolo called out seeing the internal struggle Goku was having immediately following Raditz's words. He knew from experience just how soft-hearted and naïve Goku was. That fool was merciful and had his head foolishly and blindly wrapped around the belief of giving second chances.

Goku loosened his hold and Raditz laughed evilly. The idiot actually fell for it! He couldn't believe it. "You fool! Now, you're going to die!" Raditz called out, flipping Goku over him in the process before cruelly proceeding to stomp on his chest without mercy causing him to scream out in agony.

"That was dirty!" yelled Goku.

Raditz shrugged still stomping his chest, crushing a few of his ribs, smirking in the process. It wasn't his damn fault he fell for it. What the hell could he say? He was a manipulative person. He didn't fight fair and certainly didn't play fair.

Spike began to get back up despite his injuries. "I can't let Goku die." He said to himself. He formed a small ki ball in his hands and threw it at Raditz.

Raditz heard the noise coming and looked backed. "Your still alive." He said to himself. He quickly formed a ki ball of his own and threw it at the other ki ball. When the two ki balls clashed into each other. Raditz attack completely overpowered Spike's and exploded right into his stomach knocking him unconscious. He survived thanks to his very tough scales.

Raditz turned back to his younger brother and started to stomp on him again but these time much harder. His screaming could be heard from far away which finally made Gohan snap.

A sudden noise, the explosion of the space pod caught everyone's attention immediately diverting the two Saiyans and the Namekian's attention towards the source.

"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" Gohan screamed in rage.

Raditz looked on at Gohan in shock, his mouth slightly agape as his nephew stared at him in pure anger along with murderous intent. He quickly checked his scouter trying to find an answer as to how much Gohan's power level was stated to be. His power level was 1,307 Raditz thought to himself when the scouter finally gave a reading. Something must be wrong with this thing Raditz concluded afterwards refusing to believe that Gohan's power level was as high as the scouter deemed it to be.

"How did you break out."

Raditz words was cut off as soon as Gohan head butted him in the chest, cracking his armor in the process due to such unbelievable force leaving Raditz wounded. Whether or not it was serious or not he didn't have time to ponder on it.

"You little brat!" he growled in anger as he kicked him, knocking him out effectively and resulting him landing on the ground with a _thud_.

If his power was that high when his emotions went haywire. Then he needed to eliminate him for good.

Just as he was about to attack Gohan he felt someone behind him. He turned his head to face the person that was behind him only to see the one person he'd nearly stomped to death. "What the hell do you think you're doing Kakarot?"

Goku grabbed Raditz ignoring his brother's question as he tightened his hold on him this time having him in the full grip. He wasn't going to let go. Not this time. He wouldn't be tricked again! He wouldn't be fooled twice! "Piccolo are you ready?!"

"Give me another minute!"

"You shouldn't have turned your back on us. Soon as you were attacked by Gohan, that left you open and as a result you die."

Raditz eyes widened, "No! Anything but that! I'll change my ways! I promise this time! You have to believe me!" He couldn't die!

"It's ready!" Piccolo informed.

"Piccolo, wait!" Goku yelled out.

Piccolo ignored Goku and fired the attack, the attack piercing through both Goku and Raditz.

A few minutes later

"Goku! Hold on, buddy!"

Krillin frantically ran to his best friend's side. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay. Tell Bulma to get Gohan for me will you."

"Sure thing buddy. Here, you're just in luck. I happen to have a sensu bean on me."

"That's good... Do me a favor and hand it to Spike."

"But what about you Goku."

"Trust me on this."

Krillin nodded, walking over to Spike to put the sensu bean in his mouth.

Spike sat up, the affects of the sensu bean kicking into action. That really hurt but why am I feeling much better?"

"It's a sensu bean but..." Krillin responded bitterly, not being able to look at Spike in the face."That bean should have went to him." He shook his head in disbelief. Goku, he mentally thought what were you thinking? Now...He shook his head, ceasing his thoughts. He didn't even want to think about it. He refused to think about it, but even so he just knew that he'd be losing his best friend.

Spike walked towards Goku and squatted beside him. "Why did you have to sacrifice your life?"

Goku coughed, spitting up blood, "I had to." he answered honestly, "I really don't know... but I had to sacrifice myself to defeat Raditz." Goku told Spike. Goku fell into a coughing fit, grimacing in pain.

Goku smiled, closing his eyes. "Farwell my friends." He exhaled one last time, before dying, his body vanishing moments afterwards.

"Goku no!" Krillin yelled out. He than heard a laughter after he said those few words.

"Hahahaha you and every living thing on these planet will be wiped out. They will destroy you all. In one year all of you will die by my comrades and the funny thing is there much stronger than me." Raditz said before taking his last breath.

"Give me the kid." Piccolo demanded.

Everyone turned towards Piccolo.

"What do you want with him?" questioned Krillin, whirling around to face him.

"Not that it's any of your concern but I'm going to train him."

Spike stood back up, "I'll come along, also."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes proceeding to say sure, simply making sure that Spike didn't interfere with his plan for world domination. "Fine, just stay out of my way."

He snatched Gohan out of Bulma's hands and flew off with Spike. While everyone else was going to tell what happened to Goku and so they could also train for these new threat in one year.

**I enjoyed writing this chapter but the fight scene I think I should've shown a little bit more of what was going on but I for one didn't care to much for these fight in the show except for a few scenes that I put in it. Will I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter and hope you keep reading this story.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Training Begins

**The Training Begins**

"This spot is adequate enough." Piccolo announced to no one in particular, descending from the skies and on to the ground, Gohan still in his grasp. The small Saiyan was still unconscious, unaware of the events that would be unfolding for him. The small Saiyan wasn't even aware that his father had passed on and was no longer alive nor was he aware that he was now in the possession of Piccolo.

The area that Piccolo had deemed as adequate enough to train Gohan was pretty spacious and deserted. It was filled with plentiful, green grass and trees and it also contained a few cliffs and high-leveled areas. Based on appearance, one could best describe the surroundings Piccolo chose as resembling the air of an plateau, but not too much for it also resembled the appearance of an secluded forest somewhat.

Spike landed not too far from Piccolo. He took in the surroundings of the place and made mental observations. He had to admit that it was a pretty good place to train for him and Gohan.

The whole flight here with the Namekian had been filled with silence.

Vegeta and Nappa would be here in two years. He needed to train hard during that time.

"I'm going to be honest with you Spike." Piccolo said, "I don't necessarily like you or the kid. The only reason I'm training the kid is because he appears to have potential and a great amount of power. And as for Goku, that was a one time thing. So don't think for one second that this is out of the goodness of my heart."

"I don't really care that you don't like me. I need to protect my new family... that is what I must do "

"Just like Goku." Piccolo stated.

Raditz scowled. "If it wasn't for Goku we would all be dead!"

Piccolo ignored him. "Since Goku trained you in some ways than you can also train the kid. I'll train him the first year and you can get him the second year."

"Fine. I won't be too far from here, I'll be training as well." Spike replied.

(Scene Change)

"What?! Why me?! Why do I have to tell her?"

Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi were now back at Kame Island, not sure how to handle the fact that Piccolo had taken off with Gohan. They had been discussing it the whole trip back, and Bulma being the genius she was, decided that it should be Krillin, and when she voiced her opinion out loud, Krillin had immediately protested, questioning why it should be him.

Bulma shrugged in response before answering as if it was the most simplest thing in the world, "You're Goku's best friend. You're the one who should tell his wife what happened to her son and her husband."

Krilled paled even more at Bulma's answer. He had already lost the color out of his face when she came up with the notion that he should be the one to tell Chi-Chi, but this... this was just ridiculous! "Are you insane?! She'll kill me! Do you not know how strong she is? She isn't Goku's wife for no reason you know."

"Don't be such a coward Krillin."

Krillin groaned. Wasn't him dying once enough? "Why is it always me?"

(Scene Change)

Spike landed on a cliff and looked around before sliding into his fighting stance. This was the perfect spot to train. He knew if he wanted to protect everyone he needed to get stronger.

He closed his eyes and than began to slowly power up. Once he was finished powering up, he charged at his imaginary opponent, throwing punches and kicks from every angle and position he could manage letting his thoughts continue to drift.

Ever since he was training with Goku he was taught a few techniques that could be useful during training and fighting.

He growled as he did a round house kick. "Two years. That is all the time I have." He said knowing he had to get stronger in that period.

He used a verity of moves to figure out which one would work out best while training. He also tried to create a few techniques of his own. "Alright good Let's try it- " He was interrupted when Piccolo walked over to him.

"We're taking a break for a couple of minutes. You can join if you like." Piccolo told Spike while it interrupted his train of thought.

Spike came to an halt, panting heavily before turning around to face Piccolo. He suppose he could use a break. "Alright I guess I should take a break."

Spike and Piccolo sat across from each other while Gohan sat in between the both of them, eating some of the food that was provided by Piccolo.

"So, Mr. Piccolo how are you going to be training me?" Gohan asked Piccolo.

"You'll see." Piccolo replied with a smirk.

He then finished up his remaining food and then turned to face Spike, "So Mr. Piccolo told me that you'd be training me in another year, is that true?"

"Yes that is true." Spike told Gohan.

Before Gohan could ask anymore questions Piccolo spoke up, "Come on Gohan. We need to get started on you're training."

"Oh okay," he turned to face Spike, "See you later."

Spike nodded and watched as Gohan took off with Piccolo. He then stood up and decided to resume his training as well.

**Later that night**

Spike was still at it, sweat pouring down his body as he continued on with his training. The moon was shining and not a sound could be heard except for the variety of calls and sounds from the various animals. "I should stop and take a break and resume tomorrow." Spike thought to himself. He than heard a loud roar fairly close by. "Where did that noise come from? I should check." Spike told himself. He flew to the direction of the noise.

He descended just in time to see Piccolo fire a blast at the moon.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Spike yelled out to Piccolo.

Piccolo ignored Raditz and scowled once he noticed the moon was just artificial and nothing more. That meant he'd just have to destroy the contraption giving off the illusion and if that didn't work which it should he'd just have to get close enough to cut off his tail.

Piccolo looked down at Spike, "Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to be useful? I'm going to destroy whatever it is giving off the illusion of the moon. Meanwhile, you should cut off the kid's tail to be sure this doesn't happen again."

"What are you even talking about!" Spike yelled out in fury.

"Will that tail of his allows himself to transform into a giant ape so it needs to be removed." Piccolo told Spike.

"Alright we can just cut it off." Spike told Piccolo.

"I'll take care of it." He told Spike before picking up Gohan and carrying him off in the distance. "I'll be back in one year and I will meet you back in this exact spot!" Piccolo yelled out to Spike before disappearing.

"Alright I got one year before Piccolo returns... just got to keep training until than." He thought to himself before going to sleep on the ground.

**Will it's been a long time since I last updated. Half of the reason is I was on vacation and this chapter was pretty hard to make. I have also made another story which you could enjoy. It's a story if the Orb put Spike into Star Wars. Just go to my profile and you should find it, it's called The Dragon Of The Light And The Dark and is very interesting so check that out if you want. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope to see you next time.**


	7. Announcement

**Announcement**

I am sorry to announce that I am done writing this story. I have gotten bored of writing it and I can't think of anything interesting. I will put this story up for adoption if anybody feels like finishing it so just private message me. Once again thank you all for taking you're time to read my story and thank you all for the support.


End file.
